Basketball Love
by Melia93Hsm
Summary: One girl is trapped in her old life but when she gets adopted she becomes the real person she is. She meets many people and plays many games. TxG
1. Chapter 1

It all started when she was being told she had a visitor "Gabriella, you have someone who wants to meet you"

Gabriella walked out wearing a light blue hoody with denim shorts and brown Ugg boots and holding a young girl in her arms who was carrying a small brown teddy bear. "Yeah?"

She had manners but only when she had them back, she loved to party and she had the personality of a party animal although she was extremely clever. She had been in a care home since she was 5 but now she wasn't bothered since she had moved so many times. She had only really had one friend but she lost her unexpectedly.

Gabriella had a few loves in her life those are basketball, she lives for it she has all the Lakers tops, hats, shorts, posters and statues. She just happens to be an amazing player too. Her second love is children and to take care of them since she's been doing it since she was 7. Her last love is her memory book, photo's, items and notes from when she was born have been placed in this book.

She was nice to the young children around her since she was the eldest there and she helped the carers out with most things, she was normally tidy and she respected the rules as long as she could have some fun every now and then.

One of the carers introduced Gabriella to a middle aged woman who was wearing big glasses, brown cord trousers with an old grey worn out top that had 'bookworm' written across the front and a pair of brown olden aged sandals on.

"Hello Gabriella"

Gabriella smiled politely "Hi" and shook her hand

"I'm Sue Williams and I work as a teacher"

"Cool."

"Do you have any hobbies honey?"

"Um…" Behind Sue Gabriella saw the care worker shake her head "No I haven't"

Normally when Gabriella tells a possible foster parent she loves basketball it doesn't get her far. So they have stuck to keeping it a secret for now.

An hour and a half later

"Thank you Gabriella. I hope you enjoy your last few days here." She walked off and shook the care workers hand and walked out.

"Rachel?" The care worker walked over

"Hmm?"

"Why did she say enjoy your last few days here?" Gabriella asked her curiously

"Oh sweetie you're finally leaving, she's adopting you."

Gabriella looked at her in shock "a-a-adopting me?"

Rachel nodded and then picked up a young boy who was asking for a drink "I would start packing your leaving in two days." She smiled and walked off.

Gabriella felt amazed she was finally getting adopted she just hoped that the woman wouldn't be as boring as she thinks she is. She started to walk to her room when the twins were putting their arms up at her. She smiled and picked them up and walked into the playroom.

Two days later

Gabriella was in her empty room packing the last few things in a small back pack. She sat down on the bed and sighed as she looked at the pink walls that had small markings on them, she smiled and stood up and walked over to them. She traced her fingers over the markings, so many memories were being left here and she would miss the children a lot. A young 14 year old blonde girl walked in "Gabriella?"

Gabriella turned around and looked at Carys "Yeah?"

Carys ran up and hugged her "I'll miss you so much"

Gabriella smiled as she hugged her back "I'll miss you too." They broke apart and Gabriella took a frame off her old draws. "This is for you Carys, don't you dare forget to call me okay."

"But I havent got a phone." She took the frame and looked at it "This is beautiful, that night was amazing."

_The blonde ran through the front door crying her eyes out, she was making her way up the stairs and just happened to bump into Gabriella._

"_Cari honey! What's wrong?"_

_Carys sunk into Gabriella's arms and sobbed on her shoulder._

"_He-he-he dumped me!"_

_Gabriella knew exactly who he was it was her best friend, they had been friends for ages and Gabriella always thought they would be a cute couple. But he was only interested in popularity unfortunately Carys told him she liked him and he dumped her as a friend._

"_You don't need him, boys are idiots. He obviously doesn't know what he's missing." Carys looked up at Gabriella and smiled as she wiped away a few glistening tears._

"_Thank you" Gabriella smiled at the half smiling young teen in front of her._

"_Come with me" Gabriella grabbed her hand and pulled her up the stairs. Once they reached Gabriella's room she pulled out a small bag that had makeup and facial masks inside, she then went over to her draw and pulled out a small tash of chocolate._

"_This will help so much cari" Gabriella smiled and they both got out a camera and started to take some goofy photos._

"You helped me through so much!" Carys smiled and then looked at the back of the photo and saw a small pink phone attached to the back of the frame. "WOW" Carys took the phone off and attacked Gabriella with a huge hug. "Thank you, thank you, and thank you!! So much."

"Its ok just make sure you don't forget me" Gabriella giggled.

"I won't don't worry. Oh and Rachel wanted you to say goodbye to everyone now."

Gabriella nodded and grabbed her bag as she walked down the stairs Carys walked in front. Gabriella saw all the children in front of her sad and upset and most of all she saw Rachel and Carys crying a little. She then felt a small tear fall from her eyes as she hugged each and everyone she hugged Carys again and then said her last goodbye.

When she arrived at her new home with her new adopted parent she smiled at how big the whole house was let alone the garden and the cars.

She got out of the car and smiled at Sue and picked up a few bags from the trunk and made her way to the front door where Sue opened the door. Gabriella stepped inside and saw how gorgeous it was. "Wow. This is amazing."

Sue shrugged "It isn't much but it's your home" she smiled at sue and then placed a few bags on the floor as sue closed the door.

"Ready for a tour?" sue asked as Gabriella smiled and nodded.

They walked into a big room that contained large brown leather sofa and a 30 inch flat screen TV that hung high on the walls. In the corner there was a large stereo. Around the couch there were small one person sofas. In front of the large sofa was a glass table that had a few magazines and coasters on top.

"This is the living room Gabriella. Right now back into the hallway and here is the kitchen."

It contained the main kitchen essentials and few other things that were just for pleasure. There was a brown oak table with 8 oak chairs surrounding it. It was all colour co-ordinated.

"Okay now if you go down these three steps we come to the study" They walked in and there was a big oak desk with a small computer lying on top. Across the room was a black bookcase stacked full of books and next to it a sparkling black grand piano was standing untouched.

They walked back out and Sue opened a small door. She started to walk down the stairs and Gabriella followed. "This Gabriella is the spare room I don't know what to do with it yet."

Once she had a full tour of the house Sue left Gabriella to unpack her belongings.

"Gabriella?" Sure knocked the door and enter, she stood next to Gabriella's bed and watched as Gabriella was putting her clothes away in the draws.

"I would just like to pass on some information for you." Gabriella nodded and grabbed a small bag then sat on the bed and started to fiddle with her belongings inside it.

"Well tomorrow you will be going to high school at East High; I know you didn't go to school before but Rachel told me you were a clever and this is your chance to spread your wings."

Gabriella smiled "Thank you."

"Also I would like to pass by some rules. For example on school night I would like you in by 10 o'clock on the dot well maybe nine but it depends. Dinner will be on the table at 7 o'clock every night unless you are told otherwise. Diet in this house is extremely important I agree to a balanced diet which means not too much fatty food but not a whole load of salad's. I mean the pasta's and the pies are fine but not too often. If you are going out and cannot get hold of me on my mobile please do the honour of leaving a note telling me where you are and when you will be back and also who you are with. Since school is important at your time of life I think not too much of the social life for the moment until you are secure in school. Does that sound ok?"

Gabriella nodded and then walked into the toilet and placed a few essentials in the mirror cupboard. When she arrived back into her room Sue was gone and she sighed at her new room. "New girl once again great!" she sighed to herself.

The night went on pretty quickly for the two since Gabriella just read her favourite book and also sent a nice text to Carys and fell asleep early so she could wake up early in the morning ready for her dreaded day at school. She grabbed a small t-shirt that was purple and put on a purple and white skirt, she placed small heeled daps on and finally left her hair naturally curly as she apply some eyeliner and mascara. She placed some lip gloss in her white bag and a few note pads along with a small stash off pens and made her way down the stairs.

"Morning Gabriella" Sue smiled as she placed a cheese omelette onto a plate.

Gabriella smiled back as she took the plate and started to tuck in once she had finished she cleaned her plate took a apple and waved Sue off as she walked off to school.

So grand. So big. So red! Gabriella thought.

She walked through the big red doors of East High and made her way down the busy corridor's she took her bag in front of her to look for a small map but just as she was doing this she bumped into someone and fell to the floor.

"Ow!" she grabbed her head.

She opened her eyes to see a guy standing over her with the most exquisite eyes like the ocean, blue! She looked at his well toned body as he put his hand out to her she took his hand and smoothed out her thigh length skirt.

"Sorry about that." The boy smiled "Troy Bolton"

Gabriella nodded "Gabriella…"

"You don't need to explain who you are." Just like that he walked off. Strange.

Most of the day had gone by and she hadn't really met anyone else. She was strolling down the corridor once again to find the library when she passed a notice board.

**Activities for the year:-**

**Drama club**

**Decathlon club**

**Garden club**

**Football team try outs**

**Basketball team try outs**

**Cheerleader team try outs **

WAIT. She though basketball? She took the small notice about basketball down and read it. 2:00 today, she looked at her watch and saw 1:00. She sighed "Ok, just enough time to run home" she though.

2:00- gym hall

"Dude we have a whole team" Chad patted Troy

"No we haven't look at him." Troy pointed to an obese lad who was trying to touch his toes. "Oh and him" He pointed to a young boy who kept pushing up his classes as he was trying to put the ball through the basket but was completely missing.

"Ok, ok fine but if this doesn't turn out well it's your fault" Chad sighed.

Many boys were sat down on the bleachers watching as the basketball trained, they were meant to be listening to Coach Bolton but they were all to fascinated on Troy Bolton. Basketball legend.

"Are you ready?" Many boys nodded and stood up "Let's get going then, 10 laps around the gym. GO GO GO!"

The many unfit lads started to jog their way around the court. Gabriella entered the gym and smiled at the basketball fanatics running around with the basketball players. She walked up to the bleachers and placed her bag on the floor and grabbed her water bottle. She walked over to the man in charge and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Yes miss?"

"I'm here for the basketball try outs" She smiled.

"Uh…" Coach Bolton looked at the young girl standing in front of him in surprise.

"Yo dad, leave the chick and lets get going." Troy called out from across the room. Troy ran over to Gabriella and Coach Bolton.

"What you doing here?" He looked down at her she was wearing small red shorts with white tank top and white pull up socks with white trainers. "Cheerleading is that way." Troy pointed out of the door and started to walk away.

"I'm here for basketball try out actually." She smiled

Everyone turned around and looked at her.

"Hey, im here to audition for basketball so are we going to play?"

All the boys started to laugh. Troy looked at her and smiled "Shut up boys, lets see what she has."

Troy walked off as Gabriella went and put her bottle back down on the floor. Chad ran up to Troy "What are you doing man?"

"She's a girl she can't play don't worry!" he smirked and turned around

"You against me Montez"

"You got it Bolton" she smirked and walked over to the middle of the court as everyone moved off and watched the two.

Troy walked closer to her and bent down to her ear "Whoever looses does whatever the other person tells them to." Gabriella looked up at him "Deal?"

"Deal!" Gabriella shook his hand and the whistle blew.

10 seconds till the end of the game.

"If Gabriella gets this basket in she will have won!" Chad shouted just as Gabriella stole the ball she shoots and she…BEEEEEEEP.

Missed.

She sighed and looked at the score board 26-27 to Troy. Troy walked past and smirked "I will think of someone special for you to do!"

She grabbed her bag and was about to make her way out.

"Gabriella?" She turned around to see Coach Bolton looking at her

"Yes?"

"Your on the team!" Gabriella smiled and made her way out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews that I've had I think it's a good start don't you?!**

**Anyways this is the second chapter and I hope you like it as much as the first or even more.**

**I don't own anything just parts of the storyline. God I wish I owned High school musical or even Vanessa Hudgens/ Zac Efron! Lmao ******

Gabriella was walking to her locker after she had got beaten by Troy Bolton, she didn't know him very well but she didn't really want to know him. He seemed a bit arrogant and self centred he also seemed to love to be told that he was amazing. Although those eyes, those gorgeous sea blue dreamy eyes were to die for! And his muscles, the abs of a god underneath the well toned skin. The shaggy brown hair that overlaps his forehead and sometimes his hair the colour matched his eyes and made him dreamier if that's possible. 'Wait I don't like this guy! What am I doing she thought.'

She closed her locker to be surprised with a blonde girl looking back at her. "If you want to fit in I would follow the rules." The girl smirked as Gabriella gave her a look.

"Those would be?" The brown haired girl requested

"You have seemed to have a few encounters with Mr Bolton." The girl smiled as Gabriella nodded "He's the god of this place honey, he will not help you get popular he will just smack you straight down to the geeks. If your into him, he certainly will not be into you, he never is into any girl he see's the girls to their beds shags them and leaves to then later go to another girl. All of these girls know they have it coming so I would like to warn you, you seem to be like a nice girl please don't fall into his trap." She smiled and walked off.

The blonde girl walked off and reached another local locker. "I did it." She smiled as the locker door closed.

"Sharpay! I told you not to, you didn't scare her did you?" The dark skinned girl looked around her locker worried.

"No I put it straight she needs to know, she is so pretty though Tay she has gorgeous hair and her skin is so pure and tanned." Sharpay smiled.

Taylor laughed "Maybe instead of scaring her you should have made friends with her, she's going to worry now!" Sharpay gave her a look and ran off.

Gabriella watched as the girl walked off and left her speechless. She took out a few note pads from her bag and put them in her locker. She grabbed a small cardie from her locker and put it on her arm.

"Gabriella!"

Gabriella turned around and saw the same girl calling her name and running towards her.

"Yes?"

"I'm so sorry for that, I wanted to tell you about this school but I think I put it in the wrong way. How about we start again?" Sharpay smiled "I'm Sharpay Evans!"

"Gabriella Montez" Gabriella smiled too

"What you got next?" Sharpay questioned her

Gabriella took out a small time table "Ahh the brilliant gym!" Gabriella giggled

"Do you cheerlead?" Gabriella laughed and shook her head

"No I don't do that sort of thing sorry. Do you?"

"Yeah my friend Taylor and I do. I'm captain and she's co-captain. Maybe you should try out?"

Gabriella thought for a moment "I'm not sure yet. Although my mum did say I've always seemed like a gymnast and I can dance. Maybe I will."

The girls made their way to gym lockers they changed and went into the hall.

"Ahh Miss Montez" a deep voice smirked behind her. She turned around and sighed.

"What Bolton?"

"Don't be sad little one just because you lost! Now you have to do everything I say."

She sighed as he smirked "now the first thing I want you to do would be…" he looked around and saw a young boy picking his nose who was sat on the bleachers.

"See that junior?" she nodded in disgust "go pick his nose for him!"

"NO! That's out of order Troy!"

Troy smoothed her cheek as the whole hall went silent "Gabriella are you going or are you disobeying me?"

She looked to see the boy digging deep into his nose and she looked around to see everyone watching her. She looked back at Troy. She knew if she did this it wouldn't help her to make friends.

"No." she whispered

"Excuse me?" He grabbed her from her friends and pulled her outside the gym hall and pushed her against the lockers. "When we made a deal we said everything and everything meant everything!" he snarled

She tried to get out of his grasp but he just once again pushed her against the lockers bruising her back making her flinch. He smirked once again.

"Now are you going to everything I say?" she nodded.

He pushed off her and walked back into the gym hall satisfied, she slid down the lockers in pain as tears started to fall from her eyes.

"Gaby! Gaby!" Sharpay called after her. Gabriella kept her back to everyone around her as she took out a few books from her locker.

Sharpay ran up to her and hugged her as she flinched. Sharpay looked at Gabriella

"Are you ok?" Gabriella nodded

"I just want to go home. Bye Sharpay."

As Gabriella was walking home she put her earphones in and started to listen to her iPod. She could feel a shadow behind her but thinking it was nothing she carried on walking.

It was there again. The feeling. Gabriella turned around the see someone grab her mouth as she tried to scream she was placed into a car and the driver drove off.

Kicking and screaming in the back with someone holding her mouth while they tied some material around her eyes. The person realised her mouth as she tried to sit up. The car came to a Holt and she was pulled out of the car and into what she was guessing a house and sat down on a sofa.

"Gabriella?"

"Who's there?!" she called out

"I want you to do something for me."

"Who are you?"

"There's someone waiting for you upstairs"

She stopped and stuttered "Are you?"

"They want some fun tonight and you're going to help them in this aspect."

Gabriella trembled.

**Oooooh what's going to happen?**

**Sorry for the long update but I was on writers block. Well I couldn't decide what to do next :) but hey it's out now. Hope you enjoyed and please review. Thanks x**


End file.
